The present application relates to an improved bullet for hunting shotguns. The bullet of the invention produces an important advantage in relation to known projectiles, mainly with regard to the line of trajectory, greater reliability in hitting the target, effectiveness of its impact, penetration and killing capacity. At the same time, it is possible to achieve a greater economy due to saving of material and simplicity of assembly.
The bullet of the invention basically includes three independent elements that are joined by means of a screw or pin and have such a shape as to form a single piece which is mounted, without the need of a wad, in an ordinary cartridge case that is generally used for the type of porjectiles fired from smooth-bore or barrel shotguns.
The three pieces or elements are:
A steel tip arranged at the front end of the bullet and having a conical configuration with a projection extending from the base of the cone. The projection has a threaded opening for receiving the end of a screw or pin which connects the elements into a whole. PA0 A lead intermediate element of cylindrical shape and having an outer surface is provided with a series of inclined grooves that end in a sharp edge, for the purpose of rotating the projectile, which is not achieved by known bullets fired from smooth-bore weapons. In its upper portion, the lead element is provided with a socket for receiving the projection of the steel tip, while in the base or lower end of the lead element has a hole in the shape of a truncated cone and a safety groove. The hole receives a projection or head of a lower element. PA0 A lower or rear element made of plastic is employed as an end or tail of the projectile. It is cylindrical in cross section and has a plurality of inclined grooves on its outer surface, the grooves corresponding in arrangement to those of the lead element. The diameter of the rear element is slightly larger than the diameter of the lead element. The rear element has at the leading end thereof a head or projection that perfectly fits the hole of the lead element. The projection includes an insertion blade extending into the safety groove for preventing rotation or slipping of the elements when assembled. At its lower end the rear element is provided with a recess having an inward concave shape. The recess will be engaged by gases resulting from the combustion of powder, which will expand the edges of the rear element in order to provide a better use of the energy of such gases and to prevent their escape between the projectile and the walls of the barrel of the weapon.
The three elements are joined by means of a threaded pin which is inserted through the lower end of the plastic element, passes through the lead element and is screwed into the threaded opening in the projection of the upper steel point, so as to obtain a very compact solid member having a low weight and possessing improved ballistic properties.
The features of the bullet of the invention will be described in more detail with reference to the attached drawings that correspond merely to a single embodiment given by way of example only, without being restrictive of the scope of the invention. The shape, dimensions and materials of which the separate parts of the bullet are made will in each case be those considered suitable for the application in question, and such modifications, including those made of the details of presentation and arrangement, are to be considered as being within the scope of the invention.